Onvergetelijke tijden en onbedoelde gevoelens
by DeirdreDacourt
Summary: Hermelien keert na het beslissende gevecht weer terug naar Zweinstein, samen met haar jaargenoten. Haar leven lijkt weer rustig, totdat twee roodharige knullen weer ten tonele verschijnen en Hermelien niet meer weet wat ze voelt. Fred/Hermione DH SPOILERS
1. Herinneringen

_**Mijn eerste Fred/Hermione fanfic!! echt waar, ik hóú van dat koppel. hopelijk jullie ook! =)**_

_**Ik las vandaag een aantal fanfics over hen, maar er zijn er best wel weinig... schande! zijn er zo weinig mensen die hen samen helemaal te gek vinden, nee toch??**_

_**Nou ja, in ieder geval.. hopelijk vinden jullie het wat! en ik lees très graag reviews, dat geeft me weer een beetje meer aansporing om door te schrijven.. snap je? =)**_

_**Nou, tast toe!**_

_Remember when you held my hand like you'd never let go?_

_Remember that. Because that's all you can do._

_It seems like... we'll never make another memory._

* * *

Het zachte geruis van de wind die door de bomen streek maakte dat zij zich op haar gemak voelde, het was lange tijd geleden dat ze zo rustig had kunnen zitten. Genietend van het uitzicht, zonder op haar hoede te moeten zijn voor Voldemort en zijn handlangers.

Het was vier maanden geleden dat ze de duistere tovenaar verslagen hadden, en langzaam maar zeker verdween het gevoel dat Hermelien continu voor alles op haar hoede moest zijn. De rust was wedergekeerd in de toverwereld.

En nu was ze gek genoeg weer hier, op de plek die haar zo geliefd, zo vertrouwd was. De plek die de afgelopen zeven jaar een tweede thuis voor haar was geworden. En voor haar niet alles, maar ook voor Harry, en misschien zelfs voor Ron. Al had hij een gruwelijke hekel aan school. Een heel schooljaar hadden ze geen lessen gevolgd, en nu alles voorbij was en zelfs de school weer helemaal opgeknapt was, want er was nogal een flinke schade aangericht tijdens het laatste, allesbeslissende gevecht. Zag professor Anderling het min of meer als vanzelfsprekend dat zij, net als de andere leerlingen van hun jaar die lange tijd ondergedoken hadden gezeten, het examenjaar over zouden doen.

Harry had het idee om na al die tijd weer terug te gaan naar school, alsof er niets veranderd was, maar vreemd. Hij was echter niet de enige, Ron en zij dachten er precies zo over. Toch hadden zij zich weten over te halen, en zij waren niet de enige leerlingen van hun jaar die zich door Anderling hadden weten over te halen. Sterker nog: een grote hoeveelheid was teruggekomen, om het zevende jaar nog eens over te doen. Hermelien wierp een blik omhoog naar de schemering. De lucht was vermengd van blauw en rood, en het zag ernaar uit dat ze zo naar binnen zou moeten, als ze nog op tijd voor het avondmaal zou willen zijn. Niet dat ze honger had, ze had gek genoeg de laatste maanden nooit echt honger...

Wat nog veel vreemder was, was het hele gebeuren rondom Fred en George. Op de dag van het Grote Gevecht zag het ernaar uit dat de tweeling nooit meer samen zou zijn. Fred werd getroffen en bedolven onder een instortende muur. Hermelien had gedacht dat ze zijn vrolijke grappen nooit meer horen zou, nooit meer zijn fonkelende bruine ogen zou kunnen kijken of zijn scheve lach zou zien. Ze hadden hem al naar de andere gevallenen gebracht, hun hoop was verloren. Ze zag het weer precies voor zich, toen het Grote Gevecht voorbij was, was ze nog naar de gevallenen gegaan om afscheid te nemen.

Met tranen in haar ogen had ze daar gestaan, eerst was ze met tranen in haar ogen Lupos, Tops en de anderen gepasseerd, toen ze bij hem aankwam... Ze had stilletjes naast hem neergeknield, alsof ze bang was hem wakker te maken, en kon haar tranen niet meer in bedwang houden. "Het is zo oneerlijk..." had ze zachtjes gesnikt, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden en op de grond drupten. Deze heldhaftige mensen hadden dapper gevochten, geen moment hadden ze van hun zij geweken. Was dit hun beloning? In wat voor een wrede wereld leefden zij?

Een van de tranen die over haar wangen rolden was op Fred's hand, die slapjes naast zijn levenloze, gehavende lichaam lag, gedrupt. Ze had net haar tranen weggeveegd toen ze zijn hand zag bewegen, een moment lang had ze zich afgevraagd of ze gek was geworden. Maar toen even later zijn oogleden bewogen wist ze het zeker: Fred was nog in leven!

* * *


	2. Onverwachte wending

_Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! dankje Jade voor je review! =) zoals ik had beloofd heb ik vannacht het volgende hoofdstuk gepost. ik ben nu echt eerlijk waar kapot en vraag mezelf af waarom ik nog om HALF VIJF achter de pc zit :') maar goed... ik kon toch niet slapen._

_Hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk!!_

* * *

_At least that was the hope. Hope, she'd learned, was sometimes all a person had._

* * *

Nadat Hermelien waar had genomen dat Fred nog leefde, had ze snel de anderen geroepen. Voor zij waren gearriveerd had Fred langzaam zijn ogen voor de helft geopend, zijn eens zo stralende blik was nu dof en terwijl ze zijn bebloede lippen zag bewegen, "Hermelien... ben jij dat? Wat zie jij er uit zeg..." de schorre woorden kwamen over zijn lippen en klonken zwak.

Ze keek hem aan, tranen vulden opnieuw haar ogen terwijl ze een verwoede poging deed te glimlachen en haar hand op zijn grauwe wang legde. Er waren al te veel mensen gestorven, Fred mocht niet ook nog eens sterven. Ze liet haar blik over zijn lichaam glijden, zijn kleren waren gescheurd en helemaal vuil en grauw van het bloed vermengd met stof. Haar blik gleed terug naar zijn gezicht en ze zag dat zijn ogen weer gesloten waren. Met een wat angstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht keek ze om zich heen, waar was iedereen? Waarom kwam er niemand? Hadden ze haar wel gehoord?

"Fred..." piepte ze benauwd, "laat me niet alleen, alsjeblieft..." op dat moment hoorde ze snelle voetstappen en kwamen er mensen aangehold. Ze durfde niet om te kijken, in de angst dat wanneer ze dat zou doen, Fred zijn laatste adem ongemerkt uit zou blazen. Dat mocht niet gebeuren. Vandaar dat zij met ingehouden adem moest toekijken hoe Fred zo snel mogelijk werd afgevoerd naar het St. Hollisto's.

Daar zou hij dagen, weken, zelfs maanden in coma liggen. In die tijd had Hermelien in het Nest gelogeerd, en ging zo vaak mogelijk mee naar het St. Hollisto's om Fred op te zoeken. Niemand wist of hij überhaupt ooit nog uit zijn coma zou ontwaken, en telkens bleef één en dezelfde vraag door ieders hoofd spoken: waarom was Fred nog in leven, terwijl hij eerst als dood waargenomen was?

Het was weer zo'n dag geweest, waarop ze samen met Harry, Ron, George en meneer Wemel naar het St. Hollisto's ging. Onderweg hadden ze besloten dat ze in groepjes van twee naar binnen zouden gaan, omdat het anders te druk zou worden. Vandaar dat, toen meneer Wemel en George op de vierde verdieping uitstapten, Harry, Ron en Hermelien doorgingen naar de vijfde verdieping.

Op de vijfde verdieping was het cafetaria, daar gingen ze aan een tafeltje zitten en Harry wilde net drie glazen pompoensap bestellen toen Hermelien zei: "ik hoef niets, dank je..."

Ron en Harry begonnen te discussiëren over Anderling's brief van die ochtend, waarin ze informatie stuurde over de gang van zaken op Zweinstein. Dat de school nog steeds niet helemaal herbouwd was, maar dat dat niet lang meer zou duren. En over het feit dat zij komend schooljaar weer terug zouden moeten komen om hun zevende jaar alsnog te doen.

"Net of ik zin heb om weer terug naar school te gaan," had Ron chagrijnig gemurmeld, "wat heb ik daar nog te zoeken?"

"Nou, jij gaat toch maar mooi dat laatste jaar volgen!" had mevrouw Wemel streng gezegd, terwijl ze Ron dreigend aankeek. Niemand kon tegen zo'n blik op, Ron ook niet. Vandaar dat hij haar niet tegensprak, en stilletjes zijn ontbijt verder op at.

Ron vroeg aan Harry wat hij ervan vond, om na dat alles toch weer terug naar Zweinstein te gaan. Maar Harry had geen duidelijke mening gehad. Ook hij had, net als Hermelien, dubbele gevoelens daarover. Zij had echter niet eens geantwoord, maar enkel afwezig voor zich uit gestaard. Opeens voelde ze zich misselijk, iets waar ze de laatste tijd wel vaker last van had gehad. "gaan jullie zo meteen maar eerst, dan wacht ik wel."

Ron en Harry keken naar haar op, alsof ze waren vergeten dat zij er ook nog was. Ron keek haar bedachtzaam aan en zei toen: "ben je mal, we gaan gewoon met z'n drieën."

"Maar je vader zei..." ze zweeg even toen ze Ron's vreemde blik zag, toen zei ze met enige tegenzin: "nou, goed. Dan gaan we met zijn drieën."

Ron ging weer verder met zeuren over school, toen opeens George en meneer Wemel naast hun tafeltje verschenen, "en?" vroeg hij hoopvol, maar meneer Wemel schudde zuchtend zijn hoofd, "niets, geen vooruitgang..." terwijl hij dat zei keek Hermelien naar George, hij zag bleek en had grote, blauwe kringen onder zijn ogen. Hij had het nauwelijks kunnen verkroppen dat zijn tweelingbroer al maanden daar lag, terwijl ze niets voor hem konden doen. En niet eens zeker wisten of ze hem nog wel ooit terug zouden krijgen.

Nu was het hun beurt om naar de vierde verdieping te gaan, de verdieping voor mensen met 'Spreukschade'. Had Fred wel spreukschade? Vroeg ze zich af toen ze voor de deur van zijn kamer stonden. Was het niet iets simpeler, iets meer Dreuzel-achtigs? Was het niet mogelijk dat hij gewoon door de muur die op hem neer was gekomen zo zwaar gewond was, dat hij in coma was geraakt?

Ze betraden de kamer en Harry en Ron gingen voor haar uit naar zijn bed, daar gingen ze vervolgens op een stoel zitten en keken naar Fred. In de loop van de tijd waren zij meer gewend aan het zien van Fred in de spierwitte kamer, terwijl zijn hoofd op een spierwit kussen rustte en afstak tegen zijn rode haar, dat inmiddels tot op zijn schouders kwam. Hermelien kon hier echter, net als George, maar niet aan wennen. Ze vond het vreselijk om Fred zo hulpeloos te zien liggen, hij was alles behalve degene die hij ooit geweest was, en ze durfde er niet aan te denken hoe hij zou zijn wanneer hij zou ontwaken. Of hij nog wel normaal kon praten, kon functioneren. Dat hij niet té erg beschadigd was. Ten minste... als hij nog ontwaakte. Het gaf haar een miserabel en tegelijkertijd gelukkig gevoel, ze konden hem ten minste nog bezoeken. Hem zien, aanraken. Ze konden nog altijd de hoop blijven koesteren dat hij er ooit weer bovenop zou komen, al was die kans nog zo klein.

Harry keek opeens naar haar op, hij wenkte haar en ze besefte dat ze nog altijd in de deuropening stond. Met langzame passen liep ze in de richting van het ziekbed en bleef staan terwijl ze meelevend een hand op Ron's schouder legde. Harry ving haar blik en gebaarde of zij wilde zitten, het was alsof ze niet durfden te praten in Fred's bijzijn. Omdat hij dat ook niet kon.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, hij kon gerust blijven zitten. Dat maakte haar niets uit. Haar blik gleed naar Fred's gezicht en minutenlang bleef ze staren, terwijl ze zijn gelaatstrekken in zich opnam. Opeens hoorde ze zichzelf zeggen: "weet je Fred, over één week gaan we terug naar Zweinstein. Harry, Ron en ik..." ze zweeg even en voelde hoe de jongens haar aanstaarden, maar ze bleef haar blik op Fred's gezicht gericht houden, "... dat is best wel raar, als je ziet wat er allemaal gebeurd is..." Ze had in een Dreuzel tijdschrift gelezen dat je het best tegen coma patiënten kunt praten, want wie weet horen ze je wel. Harry leek dit ook te begrijpen en vervolgde: "ja, raar om een jaar te beginnen zonder de hulpjes van Voldemort die staan te popelen om je in mootjes te hakken. Het zal wel saai worden zonder..." zijn stem stierf weg, alsof hij opeens niet meer wist wat hij wilde zeggen, of alsof hij het niet kón zeggen.

Ron keek hen aan alsof ze gek geworden waren, "denk maar niet dat hij opeens zal antwoorden," zei hij bruusk. Hermelien keek geschokt waarop hij antwoordde: "ik bedoel... we komen hier al maanden, hij heeft nog nooit enig tegen van leven vertoond. Ik betwijfel of hij ooit nog wakker wordt." zei hij somber, Hermelien kneep zonder het te merken in zijn schouder en antwoordde onthutst: "zeg dat niet waar hij bij is, wie weet hoort 'ie je."

Hij keek naar haar op, in zijn blik glommen tranen van woede en onmacht, "dit is voor het eerst dat ik je onzin hoor uitkramen Hermelien, waarom zou hij ons horen? Hij ligt daar maar een beetje te liggen, terwijl ma zichzelf iedere nacht in slaap huilt, George zich de hele dag in zijn kamer opsluit en geen woord meer zegt en Ginny niets meer eet. Waarom zeg je zoiets, Hermelien? 'hij zou ons best eens kunnen horen', hij is gewoon op één haar na dood. Hij kan ons niet horen." met die woorden stond hij op en beende met grote passen de kamer uit, Hermelien keek hem onbeholpen na en Harry stond op en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. "ik ga maar even achter hem aan," mompelde hij, en vervolgens verdween ook hij uit het zicht.

Hermelien zakte met een diepe zucht op de stoel naast Fred's bed neer, terwijl ze triest naar zijn gezicht staarde. Had Ron gelijk, was Fred inderdaad zo goed als dood?

Bij die gedachte kreeg ze het gevoel alsof alle hoop in één keer uit haar hart werd gezogen, ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde ergens anders aan te denken. Toen dit niet lukte stond ze op om achter Harry en Ron aan te gaan, maar voor ze de deur bereikt had hoorde ze een akelig gerochel.

Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en staarde met grote ogen in de richting van het bed, Fred hapte op datzelfde moment naar adem en het zag er even naar uit dat hij stikte. Zijn ogen nog altijd gesloten.

Oh nee, dit had ze vaak zat op Dreuzel-tv gezien in dokterseries. Zo'n moment kwam vaak gevolgd door een angstaanjagende piep, die het noodlot aankondigde.

Ze trok de deur open en schreeuwde: "Er is een heler nodig, snel!" en direct verscheen er een tweetal helers voor haar neus en duwden haar opzij, terwijl ze in de richting van Fred's bed beenden en zich over hem heenbogen. Hermelien bleef enkele seconden staan kijken, tot ze zich realiseerde dat ze de anderen erbij moest halen. Zo snel als ze kon beende ze weg en kamde de vierde verdieping af, net toen ze concludeerde dat Harry en Ron hier niet waren zag ze een bos rood haar om de hoek verdwijnen. Ze begaf zich, nog net niet rennend, in de richting en liep om de hoek Harry, Ron, George en meneer Wemel tegen het lijf. "ah Hermelien, hier ben-" begon meneer Wemel, maar ze onderbrak hem abrupt door te zeggen:

"Het is Fred, hij... het is niet goed- de helers zijn nu bij-" nu kon zij haar zin niet afmaken, omdat George al om haar heen was gesprint in de richting van Fred's kamer. Ron's blik kruiste de hare even terwijl ook zij zich zo snel mogelijk naar de kamer begaven, hij straalde niets behalve ongerustheid uit. En zo voelde zij zich ook.


	3. Een goed gesprek

_Love is friendship. Friendship is trust. Trust is courage. And courage is the strength to say goodbye when you'd rather stay_

* * *

Vanaf de dag dat Fred was bijgekomen was de laatste week van de zomervakantie als een waas aan Hermelien voorbij gegaan. En tot ieders grote opluchting hadden de Helers kunnen concluderen dat Fred er weer bovenop zou komen. Er was echter één maar... hij leed aan tijdelijk geheugenverlies, en het was nog onduidelijk wanneer het terug zou komen.

Hermelien zat nog altijd in het gras terwijl ze in de richting van het meer staarde, de zon was nu al geheel onder gegaan en de hemel werd langzaam maar zeker donkerblauw. Hier en daar verschenen al sterren aan de hemel en ze wist zeker dat het avondmaal al begonnen was. Ze kon echter nog niet de kracht vinden om op te staan, en dat wilde ze ook helemaal niet. Ze vond het heerlijk om hier te zitten, in alle rust en stilte, terwijl ze rustig kon nadenken over het verleden zonder zich druk te maken over mogelijke vijanden die zich in de buurt zouden kunnen wagen. Vandaar dat haar gedachten weer terug gleden naar de dag nadat Fred ontwaakt was.

Zoals gewoonlijk mochten ze niet in grote groepjes naar binnen, ook al was Fred nu niet langer in coma. En omdat toch alle Wemels, Fleur, Harry en zij hem wilden opzoeken, gingen ze dit maal in groepjes van drie naar binnen. Zij, Harry en Ron waren als laatsten.

Toen ze binnenkwamen zat Fred half overeind in zijn bed, maar zijn ogen waren gesloten. Hermelien had al verwacht dat hij erg vermoeid zou zijn door al dat bezoek, daarom had ze ook getwijfeld of ze wel mee zou gaan. Uiteindelijk had ze zich door mevrouw Wemel over weten te halen, want zij vond dat Hermelien net zo goed bij de familie hoorde, en dus ook het recht had om Fred samen met hen allen op te zoeken.

Zij en Ron gingen op een stoel aan zijn bed zitten, terwijl Harry achter hen plaats nam en op ieders schouder een hand plaatste. Het leek alsof Fred het direct merkte dat er weer iemand naast hem was gaan zitten, want hij opende zijn ogen en keek voorzichtig opzij terwijl hij door zijn wimpers tuurde. Alsof hij in een fel licht staarde.

"Hoi broertje..." zei hij schor, haar blik kruiste een seconde de zijne, toen hij over hen heen keek en hees vervolgde: "Harry..." zijn blik gleed weer terug naar haar en het leek seconden te duren voordat hij haar naam over zijn lippen kreeg: "...Hermelien?" vroeg hij, alsof hij verbaasd was haar hier te zien.

"Je bent ons niet vergeten," zei Harry met een flauwe grijns, waarop Fred zwakjes terug grijnsde en zei: "mocht je willen..."

Hermelien keek wat ongemakkelijk toe, het was nog steeds zwaar om hem zo te zien. Maar aan de ene kant had ze nooit durven dromen dat ze hem nog ooit zouden spreken, hij leefde nog. Dat was het belangrijkst. En het deed haar goed om te weten dat hij haar nog kon herinneren. Nadat ze dat gedacht had sloot Fred vermoeid zijn ogen, zijn ademhaling was onregelmatig en je kon zien dat elke beweging en elk woord dat naar buiten kwam hem de allergrootste moeite kostte. Ron zei: "ma zei dat je niet te veel moet praten, dat je beter kunt rusten..."

Hierop gingen Fred's ogen weer open, het was alsof hij het idee had dat zijn moeder hem verbood om te praten, alles behalve aannemelijk vond. "ma weet niet... waar ze... het over heeft..." zijn stem klonk rauw en ongecontroleerd. "ik kan heus wel-" begon hij, maar voor hij zijn zich af kon maken begon hij rochelend te hoesten. Hermelien keek met grote ogen toe hoe Fred's gezicht rood aanliep, hij had het benauwd. Wat moest ze doen? Moest ze wel iets doen? Dat leken Harry en Ron zich ook af te vragen, maar voordat ze actie hadden ondernomen was Fred's hoestbui alweer over.

Hij keek hen één voor een aan, met tranen van het hoesten in zijn ogen, alsof hij wilde zeggen dat hij inderdaad maar beter even niet kon praten. De drie bleven nog vijf minuten zitten, terwijl Harry maar vooral Ron dingen vertelden die de afgelopen maanden gebeuren waren. Bijvoorbeeld dat Zweinstein opnieuw opgebouwd was, maar aan Fred's blik te zien wist hij niet waar Ron het over had.

Eenmaal terug in het Nest ging Hermelien meteen door naar Ginny's kamer, waar zij al maanden logeerde. Ze trof Ginny op bed aan met de stapel boeken die ze eerder die week op de Wegisweg hadden gekocht. Ze keek op en glimlachte, "het ging goed met Fred, hè?" zei ze en Hermelien knikte kortaf.

Ginny fronste haar voorhoofd, "is er soms iets?"

Hermelien keek haar een moment lang zwijgend aan, toen vroeg ze: "weet iemand in hoeverre zijn geheugen is gewist?"

Ginny schudde haar hoofd, "het kan elk moment terug komen, of langzaamaan stukje bij beetje, of helemaal niet meer. Dat zou betekenen dat hij een nieuw leven zou moeten starten, alles weer opnieuw zou moeten doen. Zonder herinneringen..."

"Maar hij herinnerde ons nog," Hermelien kon het niet verdragen dat zoiets als geheugenverlies zo'n groot raadsel voor haar was, en dat het vrijwel onmogelijk was om er alles over uit te vissen.

Ginny keek haar raar aan, "vreemd... ons niet, pa en ma niet... en zelfs George niet! Weet je wat het eerste was wat hij zei toen hij George zag?" Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, en Ginny citeerde: "hè, jij lijkt op mij."

Hermelien glimlachte weemoedig. "arme George..." na dit gezegd te hebben zwegen ze een tijd lang, terwijl ze naast elkaar op het bed zaten en beiden na dachten. Tot ze Ginny opeens hoorde zeggen: "Percy herkende hij wel!"

Hermelien trok een wenkbrauw op, "Percy?"

Ze was weer terug op Zweinstein, haar herinnering was met de naam 'Percy' afgelopen en nu zat ze weer in het gras. Ze had toen nog niet beseft dat Fred zich alleen hen herinnerden omdat zij erbij waren geweest toen hij bedolven werd onder de muur. Het was zomer, dus was het nog steeds lekker warm, ondanks dat het avond was. Ze sloot haar ogen en tastte met haar vingertoppen over het gras, alles aan deze plek, aan dit moment, bracht haar tot rust. Het niet bijzonder, maar toch geweldig.

Eén dag voor het nieuwe schooljaar begon was Hermelien naar Fred gegaan, dit maal alleen. Ze was er nog maar één keer geweest sinds hij weer bij zijn positieven was. Omdat ze had gedacht dat hij nu beter zo min mogelijk bezoek kon hebben, zodat hij in alle rust kon herstellen.

Ze klopte op de deur van zijn kamer en opende deze voorzichtig, toen ze haar hoofd om de hoek stak zag ze dat hij sliep. Met een zucht liep ze langzaam de kamer in, zou hij ooit nog de oude worden? Men beweerde van wel, alleen leek het haar zo onwaarschijnlijk.

Fred leek haar aanwezigheid op te merken, want toen ze stil bleef staan aan zijn voeteneind opende hij zijn ogen en glimlachte. Iets in zijn ogen herinnerde haar aan vroeger, "hallo," fluisterde ze.

Ze bleef een kwartier naast zijn bed zitten, terwijl ze vertelde over van alles en nog wat, met hier en daar een korte stilte. Zij was vooral degene die sprak, hij luisterde stilletjes maar geïnteresseerd toe naar wat zij te vertellen had. Toen de zoveelste stilte was gevallen vroeg hij plots: "dus jullie gaan jullie jaar over doen?"

Ze knikte. "George vertelde me..." ging hij langzaam verder, "dat hij dit jaar ook graag over zou willen doen. Als.... nieuwe start, hij denkt dat... dat alles zal veranderen nu Voldemort niet meer is..."

Ze glimlachte, "daar heeft hij helemaal gelijk in." Het bleef even stil aan beide kanten, Hermelien bestudeerde Fred's gezicht en zag het litteken dat hij tijdens het Grote Gevecht had opgelopen, het was dun en liep over zijn kaak naar zijn nek. Het zag er goed verzorgd uit, je kon zien dat het St. Hollisto's goed haar best had gedaan. Ze zag dat hij in de gate had dat ze naar zijn litteken zat te staren en keek direct een andere kant op.

"Hij betwijfelde of hij... of hij het nog wel over zou mogen doen van Anderling..." Fred haalde diep adem en vervolgde: "...en al zou dat mogen... zou hij niet teruggaan zonder mij... dat zei hij, ten minste."

Hermelien keek op, hun blikken vingen elkaar en ze voelde iets diep van binnen rondtollen, een raar gevoel dat ze nog nooit eerder had gevoeld. "wij gaan ook terug, op Anderlings aandringen, waarom zouden jullie dan niet mogen?"

Fred bleef haar aankijken en zei dit maal, veel krachtiger en zonder pauze: "wij zijn wel wat anders van school gegaan dan jullie, niet dat ik het me herinner-" hij trok even een grimas, "-maar George herinnerde me eraan. Anderling kon vast niet lachen om onze afscheidsstunt."

"Juist wel!" zei Hermelien overtuigend, "ze vond het geweldig, alle leraren trouwens. Alleen Omber niet, weet je nog wie zij is?" Fred schudde langzaam zijn hoofd, "nou, jullie hadden haar mooi te pakken!" glimlachte Hermelien.

Fred glimlachte weemoedig terug, je kon duidelijk zien dat hij het verschrikkelijk vond dat hij zich vrijwel niets meer kon herinneren. "in dat geval moet George maar alleen teruggaan... ik zou het toch niet kunnen..."

Hermelien keek hem zwijgend aan, er begon iets te dagen... en Fred vervolgde: "ik voel me een achterlijke sukkel. Hoe kan ik in hemelsnaam teruggaan naar Zweinstein om mijn laatste jaar te voltooien als ik niets meer weet? Ik kan nu niet eens meer de Toverfopshop, want daar herinnerde George me ook nog aan, runnen."

Hermelien knikte triest maar begrijpend, het moest zwaar voor hem zijn... hij was nu min of meer alles verloren, en dat leek hij ook te beseffen. Maar zijn eerste stap met zijn leven weer te hervinden kon het terugkeren naar Zweinstein zijn."maar... als George terug wil naar Zweinstein, en jij..." haar stem stierf weg, ze kon het niet opbrengen om Fred te vertellen dat hij de fopshop niet kon runnen, "...en jij er nog niet klaar voor bent, wie runt het dan?"

"Leo Jordaan..." mompelde Fred, "maar vraag me niet wie dat is."

Hermelien kon er niets aan doen, ze moest lachen, "hij is je beste vriend."

Fred leek het echter alles behalve grappig te vinden, hij staarde terneergeslagen naar zijn handen die bovenop het dekbed in elkaar geslagen waren. Hermelien legde zonder erbij na te denken haar hand op de zijne en ze keken elkaar aan, "het komt wel goed, echt..." fluisterde ze.


End file.
